kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liceum Seirin
|region = Tokyo |kapitan = Junpei Hyūga |trener = Riko Aida |barwy zespołu = |kolor nagłówka 2 = #E32636 |osiągnięcia = Interhigh Preliminacje Finałowej Ligi Puchar Zimowy wygrana |nazwa = }} Liceum Seirin (誠凛高校, Seirin Kōkō) jest licealnym zespołem koszukówki w Tokio gdzie grają Tetsuya Kuroko i Taiga Kagami. Klub koszykówki został założony jeden rok przed obecną historią przez Teppei Kiyoshi, więc zespół tylko składał się pierwszo- i drugo-rocznych (obecnie drugi i trzeci-rok). Całkiem wyjątkowo, trenerem zespołu jest uczeń szkoły, córka trenera sportowców, Riko Aida. Kapitanem klubu jest Junpei Hyūga. Liceum Seirin słynie z wyjątkowo wysokiego wyrównanego stylu run-and-gun. Ich obraźliwy firepower jest uznawany za jednego z najlepszy w regionie. Ich główny skład składa się z nowego-duetu Kuroko i Kagami, "żelazne serce" Kiyoshi, the clutch shooter Hyūga i wieża kontroli lotów Izuki. Seirin przedostał się przez wstęp Interhigh , ale zostały zwyciężone w ostatniej lidze przez Akademie Tōō . W następującej Winter Cup, pobili Akademie Tōō w pierwszej rundzie, zwyciężyli Liceum Yōsen w ćwierć-finale i pokonali Liceum Kaijo w półfinałach. Po niezwykle ciężkiej grze przeciwko Liceum Rakuzan, Seirin wyszedł zwycięsko i zdobył puchar zimowy. Historia W zeszłym roku, kiedy liceum Seirin właśnie zostało otwarte, nie było żadnego klubu koszykówki . Z powodu spotkania Hyūgi i Kiyoshiego, Kiyoshi założył klub i zaczął rekrutować członków. Podczas gdy Hyūga nie chciał uczestniczyć, jego najlepszy przyjaciel Izuki to zrobił, i trochę później Koganei i Mitobe również dołączyli. Kiyoshi ostatecznie zdołał ścigać Hyūge, który zgodził się dołączyć. Po przemówieniu klubu koszykówki podczas porannych ogłoszeń, Riko (która początkowo odmówiła) został przekonana i dołączył też. Klub również zyskał Tsuchide jako członek przy pierwszym szkoleniu. Przy eliminacjach do Interhigh, Seirin przedarł się przez wszystkie rundy i ostatecznie doszedł do finałów, gdzie musieli stawić czoło przeciw Liceum Kirisaki Daīchi . Wygrali ale Kiyoshi z powodu szkody spowodowanej przez Hanamiye musiał przebywać w szpitalu przez co najmniej rok i Seirin był zdruzgotany w ostatniej rundzie finałów przeciwko trzem Królom Tokio. Przyszły roku, Seirin zyskał 5 nowych członków: Kagamiego, Furihate, Fukude, Kawahare i niewidzialnego gracza Generacji Cudów, Kuroko. Seirin przedostał się przez eliminacje Interhigh jeszcze raz, ze zwycięstwami przeciwko Liceum Seihō w półfinałach i przeciwko Liceum Shūtoku w finałach, dwa z trzech przegrali w zeszłym roku. W finałowej lidze, zostali zwyciężeni przez Akademie Tōō i nie mogli zwyciężyć innych przeciwników i zostali wyrzuceni z Interhigh. Zespół nakierowany następnie na Winter Cup, z letnim obozem treningowym przy plaży. Przy eliminacjach do Winter Cup, zwyciężyli Liceum Josei i przystąpili do finałowej ligi. Tam, musieli stawić czoło Liceum Senshinkan, przeciwnik przegrali dwa razy w Interhigh eliminacje. Wygrali i musieli następnie stanąć naprzeciw ich rywali Liceum Shūtoku. Ten mecz skończony remisem, tak przesądzający wynik meczu sprawił, że albo Seirin wygra następny mecz i będzie mógł iść naprzód do rzeczywistego Winter Cup albo przegrają i pożegnają się z turniejem. Następny mecz był przeciw Kirisaki Daīchi. Wygrali po bardzo burzliwym meczu i zdobyli bilet do zimowego turnieju. Teraz, Seirin rywalizuje w Winter Cup. Pierwsza runda była przeciwko drużynie Tōō, Seirin przegrali ostatnim razem. Wszystkie szanse były sprzeczne z Seirin ale z przebudzeniem Kagamiego i bitwy Aomine z Kagami w Zone, umiejętność asa Seirin ostatecznie spowodowała zwycięstwo Seirin z jednym punktem. W drugiej partii, Seirin rozegrał całą partię z wszystkimi studentami pierwszego roku na ławce i ledwie wygrali. W trzeciej rundzie, Seirin zagrał pierwsze trzy kwartały w ten sam sposób, ale użył Kagami i Kuroko w ostatnim kwartale na bezpieczne zwycięstwo. W ćwierć-finał, Seirin wygrał nieustępliwy mecz z "Tarczą Egidy" Liceum Yōsen i w następnej rundzie grali z Kaijō, ich oryginalni rywale, w półfinałach. Po niezwykle nieustępliwym meczu, z zarówno zespołami jak i asami wykonującymi wyjątkowo, Seirin ostatecznie pojawił się zwycięski. Finały są następne, gdzie Seirin walczył z Cesarzem, Liceum Rakuzan. Seirin wygrał mecz z Rakuzan i zostało ogłoszone jako mistrzowie bieżącego roku. Ofensywny styl gry Od tej pory zespół znacznie przebrał na sile niż w zeszłym roku, ich strategie i gry różniły się również, stąd rozróżnienie. W zeszłym roku: Klasyczny run and gun, który jest używany wciąż dziś. * Bieg & Gun szybka koszykówka: rozwinięty podczas pierwszej klasy zespołu i ich głównego stylu. To polega na szybkich przerwach po obronnym odbiciu albo wejściowym po celu przeciwnika. Zespół przychodzi najeżdżając w jednej chwili, obydwa z przepustkami i szybką pracą nóg. To są obraźliwy styl super i cele aby szybko mieć piłkę wewnątrz, wcześniej obrona może organizować. To jest szybki punkt wojny. * In-and-out: z Hyūga będącą groźbą z 3 punktowego obszaru, Kiyoshi zarządzający środkiem z jego metodami opóźnienia podczas gdy spełniając rolę zarówno centrum jak i strażnika punktu i Izuki kontrolującego przestępstwo, oni spadają na ten styl w sytuacji połowy sądowej kiedy Bieg & Broń oceny niedostateczne. To jest bardzo wyjątkowe ponieważ to pozornie wykorzystuje dwu strażników punktu, obydwa wewnątrz (Kiyoshi) i na zewnątrz (Izuki), i jest doskonały dla rozpowszechniania piłki. Bieżący rok: * Kiedykolwiek-zmiana run & Gun Speed Basketball: wariant ich Biegu & Broń, która wykorzystuje Misdirection Kuroko do mylenia przeciwników z nieregularnymi przepustkami. Mówi się , że to jest i będzie kompletnym stylem Seirin. To bardzo opiera się podaniach, dostając to na prawo gracz w prawym miejscu używającym siły Kuroko do jego najwyższych rozmiarów. To wyraźnie myli obronę ponieważ to jest stale zmieniające się. * (Kompletny) In-and-out: Kagami łączy sie z Kiyoshi pośrodku dla podniesiony rzutów Hyūgi od zewnątrz. Podania Kuroko wysłają piłkę do któregokolwiek wewnątrz (Kagami zazwyczaj), albo na zewnątrz do Hyūga. Kuroko również może rozpocząć sam przez używanie Znikającego przejścia albo wykorzystanie Misdirection Overflow aby nadać jego drużynie efekt Znikającego Przejścia. * (Niespodzianka) In-and-out: Kuroko wykorzystuje Misdirection do zniknania od obu przeciwników i kolegów z drużyny i zabiera się niezależnie od gry do przechwycenia jego podań 'mija i wysyła piłkę aby koledzy drużyny byli w dobrej pozycji. Obydwa drużyna i przeciwnicy niezupełnie wiedzą kiedy albo gdzie on mija, i są zaskoczeni gdy on tak robi. To jest użyte w meczu z Kirisaki Daīchi by stanąć na przeszkodzie Makoto Hanamiya i dokonać kradzieży piłki. * Kagami Izolacja: styl przeciwnego Seirin "Zespół ukierunkował" grę aby Kagami przyjmował piłkę i dawał jego obrońcy indywidualnemu. Podczas okazji oni wpadają do izolacji, Kagami jest też bardzo skupiony albo "w strefie". Wybitne okazje są meczami przeciwko Tōō i Kaijō. * Podanie przez całe boisko: o jakichś okazjach, Kuroko poda piłkę w poprzek boisko aby drużyna dostała szybciej piłkę. Taka okazja przyszła do głowy by przeciwdziałać Midorimie, zabójczemu strzelcowi strzelać.W końcu, to jest proste i szybkie przełamanie, ale jedynie Kuroko się w nim specjalizuje i tylko Kagami albo Kiyoshi może je przyjąć. * Nowe Połączenie duetu : w jakichś sytuacjach, Kagami i Kuroko podają piłka do siebie aby rozbijać przeciwników 'obrona i zazwyczaj kończy się wsadem Kagamiego. Oni mogą używać tego w sytuacjach dwóch-na-jednego, lecz także używać tego by minąć wielorakich obrońców. * Bezpośrednie przejście w Zone: prawdziwa forma Strefy w której wszyscy gracze z Seirin synchronizują swoją grę z Kagami, podczas gdy on jest w Strefie. Żeby otworzyć drugie drzwi Strefy trzeba pracy zespołowej i kompletnego zaufania wśród członków zespołu. Defensywny styl gry S.A.M. Obrona: S.A.M. Obrona jest specjalnym obronnym ustawieniem, stworzonym przez zespół Seirin. To jest skrót pełnego tytułu taktyki: Ostrożne krycie indywidualne wszystkich na boisku. Ta formacja składać się z pełno strefowego krycia jeden na jeden, dosłownie gracze obstawiają ich człowieka mocno z wejściowej do innej strony. Ale różnica od zawodowego krycia indywidualnego, to jest ta formacja zmienia ich znak ciągle i w pewnym sensie aby Kuroko wylądował w mijającej linii, wykorzystując jego Misdirection oraz biegłość doskonale i kradnąc piłkę, wyjaśniając Ostrożność w tytule taktyki. Trening Trening w basenie: Niesławne ćwiczenie Seirin przy Aida Sports Gym. Szkolenie składa się z regularnej pracy nóg i szkolenia mięśniowego, ale podczas gdy zatopiony albo częściowo zanurzyć w wodzie. Woda sworzy, że ciała wysokich uczniów szkoły są nie w pełni podparte, powodując zagrożenie upadku. Minus wody oznacza, że ciśnienie i opór czynią szkolenie szczególnie ciężkim. Seirin użył tego szkolenia by przygotować do ostatniej ligi Interhigh. Bieganie na plaży: Przy ich pierwszym obozie treningowym, obóz letni, Seirin praktykowali ich zwykły plan szkoleniowy przy plaży, tak na piasku, na którym jest dużo trudniej się ruszać i być pochłoniętym w piasek, więc każdy gracz podniósł swoją siłę mięśni. Ale to nie jest jedyny powód dlaczego szkolenie odbywało się na plaży. Kiedy bowiem stopa pacnie na ziemię, palec u nogi zajmuje pierwsze miejsce, tak przez kursowanie bez butów na piasku, łatwo możesz wzmacniać swój wielki palec u nogi, który powoduje graczy ruszyć się szybciej na boisku i poprawić ich ruchy. Fartlek: Fartlek jest systemem szkolenia, po którym gracz biega w przyrodzie. Przez bycie pochłoniętym nieregularnymi terenami używającymi ich całego ciała, gracz może osiągnąć utrzymywany w równowadze wzrost sprawności fizycznej. Seirin przeszedł ten rodzaj szkolenia na ich drugim obozie, obóz zimowy. Kagetora, ojciec Riko, kazał Seirin rozdzielić się w dwóch zespołach a następnie bawić się w policjantów i złodziei (jeden zespół próbować łapać inny zespół w górach). To był właśnie sposób by sprawić, że oni spiszą się w przyrodzie, stosując fartlek. Ten cel szkoleniowy miał sprawić, że każdy gracz przystosowuje swoje ciało do nabytych mięśni przez zwykłe szkolenia. Kagetora nazwał to myleniem mięśni w twoim ciele. Drużyna Poprzedni Nieoficjalnie Statystyki Ciekawostki * Okrzykiem Seirin jest "Seirin Walcz!" * Seirin liceum istnieje w rzeczywistości, ale bardziej specjalizują się w baseballu niż koszykówce. Kanji dla obu szkół różnią się również. (誠凛 i 琳) * W Q&A część z rozdziału 13, pytanie było kto jest najpopularniejszym facetem w Seirin. Odpowiedź była Izuki ale zauważono , że oni wszyscy uciekają gdy widzą jego "żart książkę". * Po eliminacjach Winter Cup, Akademia gracze Tōō i Liceum Seirin "przypadkowo" spotykają się w gorących źródłach i podczas tego spotkania urządzili mały konkurs kto zostaje dłużej wewnątrz sauny. Seirin wygrał konkurs odkąd Mitobe został najdłużej wewnątrz sauny. * Tsuchida jest jedynym członkiem zespołu, który spotyka się z kimś. * Izuki jest księgowym zespołu i musi płacić dużo za jedzenie Kagamiego. * Wszyscy z ich graczy są wymienieni po dniach tygodnia w japońskim, z wyjątkiem Kuroko, Fukuda, Furihata i Kawahara. Ruszając z niedzieli, Hyūga (日), Izuki (月), Kagami (火), Mitobe (水), Kiyoshi (木), Koganei (金) i Tsuchida (土). * Zgodnie z książką postaci, Seirin jest nową szkołą z dobrymi obiektami i całkiem mała w wielkości w stosunku do innych szkół dobrze znanych w serii ale rozgrywa się w strategicznej lokalizacji w Tokio i obok stacji. * W Q&A część, to jest wyjawione że jest 18 innych typów chleba sprzedawanego w barze szybkiej obsługi. Ulubiona Kanapka jest jednym z nich. * Ciekawie, 4 z 11 graczy dzielić taki sam znak zodiaku - Byk. * Seirin wysokość zespołu / waga / wiek / grupy krwi dane: To porównanie wieku jest właściwe jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę japońskim rok szkolny (który szkoła zaczyna się i kończy w kwietniu). Odniesienia Kategoria:Zespoły